


Happy Ending

by Elke Tanzer (elke_tanzer)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Don't Ask Don't Tell, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-20
Updated: 2003-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elke_tanzer/pseuds/Elke%20Tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the future. It is a happy ending, after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> My very first teeny tiny tentative foray into Jack/Daniel. Just a short little snippetlet.

Feels almost strange, finally holding him in my arms.

Oh, we've been doing this for years, in my dreams and fantasies.

Reality, though, is different.

Reality is Daniel.

On his side, he's spooned against me with my breath at his neck, our sweat slicking the skin where we touch.

We listen to each other as breath and pulse slowly calm, his hair whisper-soft against my cheek.

As he rolls over to face me, his eyes tell me more than all the words he's ever spoken.

Now this kind of retirement, I could get used to...


End file.
